Most Powerful Magic
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Tajemnicza wiedźma znów przeklina Jacka Frosta, i zmienia go w istotę o lodowym sercu. Scott, doprowadzony do ostateczności, wzywa do pomocy dawnego wroga poprzedniego Mikołaja, Królową Śniegu Eirabellę. Dziewczyna jako jedyna jest w stanie znieść mróz oraz zaklęcie rzucone na Frosta. Wydarzenia, jakie nastąpią potem, zmienią życie istot Północy raz na zawsze.
1. Prolog

Minęło dziesięć miesięcy. Dziesięć miesięcy, podczas których nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzącej tragedii.

Jack Frost cieszył się swoim nowym, wolnym od chłodu i zła życiem przez okrągłe dziesięć miesięcy. Podjął nawet pracę w zakładzie Świętego Mikołaja, aby zrekompensować mu problemy, jakich natworzył pod wpływem klątwy.

Wszystko jednak na nic.

Dwudziestego trzeciego października niespodziewanie u bram zakładu pojawiła się starsza, przemarznięta do szpiku kości kobieta – Mara, tak się przedstawiła. Szukała schronienia, i wiedziała doskonale, że nie jest to zwykła fabryka zabawek, tylko warsztat Mikołaja. Twierdziła jednak, że nie jest złą istotą, i nie zrobi nic złego.

Kłamała.

Mara okazała się być złą wiedźmą z dalekiej Północy, żyjącą na odludziu pośród dzikich zwierząt i mrocznych istot. Gdy tylko ujawniła swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, rzuciła zaklęcie na Jacka, w sobie tylko znanym języku, po którym na powrót zmienił się w srebrnookiego, białowłosego, pokrytego szronem i drobnymi sopelkami lodu „złym Jackiem Frostem".

Tym razem na nic zdały się uściski Lucy – ta magia już nie działała. Mara na odchodne zapowiedziała tylko jedno – że powróci tu dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia, w przeddzień Wigilii, aby odebrać to, co jej należne – Jacka Frosta. Na odczynienie uroku mają dwa miesiące. I dopóki do tego czasu Jack nie odnajdzie pod swoją zimną i niedostępną postacią kogoś, do kogo poczuje większą miłość niż do samego siebie, zostanie stracony na wieczność, i będzie musiał stać się mężem Mary.

Scott nie wiedział, do kogo zwrócić się do pomoc. Dopiero Matka Natura wyjaśniła mu, że w tym przypadku istnieje tylko jedna osoba, która może znać rozwiązanie na zdjęcie tej klątwy.

I nie miała to być to żadna osoba przyjazna osobie Świętego Mikołaja.


	2. 1 Królowa Śniegu

Trzydziesty października – a to oznaczało, że już jutro było Halloween – jedyne święto w całym roku, które naprawdę lubiłam.

Tyle, że ktoś postanowił mi je zepsuć.

Pukanie do drzwi rozległo się późnym popołudniem, co dla nas, mieszkańców mroźnej północy, graniczy niemalże z późnym wieczorem.

Posłałam jednego z moich lodowych olbrzymów, aby wpuścił „intruza" – bo inaczej nie można było nazwać osoby, która bez zaproszenia ani zapowiedzi wpychała się do mojej posesji w przeddzień największego i najpiękniejszego święta w roku.

Byłam akurat w głównej sali, gdy przez wrota wszedł mój olbrzym, a zaraz za nim ubrana na czerwono doskonale znana mi postać. Niemalże roześmiałam się na głos – a to ci dopiero niespodzianka. Może jednak Halloween nie będzie takie złe, skoro takie cuda jak ten tutaj się zdarzają.

- Scott Calvin, nasz nowy Święty Mikołaj…cóż za niespodzianka. – powiedziałam, schodząc po marmurowych schodach w dół, między kolumny z lodu.

- Eirabello. – Scott ukłonił się nieznacznie. Miło mnie to zaskoczyło. Poprzedni Mikołaj, noszący ludzkie imię William Waterfield, nie był ani trochę kulturalny. Inne istoty magiczne traktował całkiem znośnie, ale te, które podlegały pod tą samą porę roku co on – w tym mnie, Śnieżynkę, Jacka Frosta, a także nawet biedną irlandzką banshee – uznawał za istne zło wcielone. Nic dziwnego zatem, że byliśmy zaciekłymi wrogami, i nie raz próbowałam go obalić z jego stanowiska.

Nie to jednak co Scott Calvin. Nie, ten przynajmniej miał maniery, i wiedział, która pradawna istota wymaga szacunku, a która nie.

- Jakie to pomyślne wiatry cię do mnie przygnały, Scotcie Calvin? – spytałam się, podchodząc do niego, i stając naprzeciw niego, z rękami założonymi za sobą. Tak jak zawsze, byłam ubrana w połączenie lodowego błękitu i porażającej bieli. Tren mojej sukni o długich rękawach sięgał na ponad metr, a misterna korona trzymała się na głowie wręcz doskonale.

- Mamy poważny problem, Eirabello. – Scott w końcu się podniósł, i jego dość czysto-niebieskie oczy spotkały moje intensywnie lazurowe. – Do mojej fabryki udało się wedrzeć mrocznej wiedźmie. Rzuciła klątwę na Frosta, przez którą na powrót stał się, że tak to ujmę, soplem lodu.

- O ile znowu nie robi ci tych głupich i dziecinnych dowcipów, nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu. – wzruszyłam lekko ramionami, okrążając powoli niezbyt wysoką sylwetkę Scotta. Fakt, nie należałam do wielkoludów, a moje lodowe olbrzymy przewyższały mnie o kilka głów, ale nie byłam też tą niską i drobną kruszynką. Przy moich białych botkach na małym obcasie byłam praktycznie wzrostu Scotta, który mierzył niespełna metr osiemdziesiąt.

- Nie, nie robi…

- Więc nie widzę sensu w twoich odwiedzinach. O ile nie przejdziesz szybko do sedna.

- Chodzi o sens klątwy. – dokończył szybko Scott. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Wiedziałam doskonale, że moja chłodna i wyniosła natura sprawia, że zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę. A w tym przypadku, chciałam szybkiej i sensownej odpowiedzi na temat tego, co się znowu dzieje na Biegunie Północnym, położonym przecież tak niedaleko moich włości. – Ta…Mara, ona powiedziała, że jeśli Jack nie znajdzie sobie kogoś, kogo pokocha bardziej od siebie, to na wieczność zostanie zmuszony do bycia z nią. – przystanęłam, niemalże mrożąc Scotta swoim spojrzeniem.

- Mara? – spytałam się, cedząc każde wypowiedziane słowo niczym truciznę. – Ta czarownica nazywała się Mara?

- Tak. – Scott wyglądał na osobę bardzo zagubioną. I nie dziwiłam mu się ani trochę. – Ale…znasz ją, Eira?

- Daj mi dwie godziny. – odparłam, kierując się w stronę bocznych drzwi. – Spakuję tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, i wydam dyspozycje olbrzymom i swojemu zastępcy, i wyruszam z tobą na Biegun.

- Ale…dlaczego? Eirabella, kim jest ta Mara? – zatrzymałam się na chwilę, zamykając przy tym oczy.

I tak to by wyszło, wcześniej lub później.

- Mara to prawnuczka mojej młodszej siostry.


	3. 2 Klątwa Mary

Wylądowaliśmy saniami na podjeździe przed fabryką. Nie zaczekałam nawet na Scotta. Wiedziałam, że gdzieś przy wejściu czeka na nas jego żona, Carol. I to do niej zamierzałam pójść najpierw.

- Gdzie on jest? – spytałam się Carol, gdy tylko przekroczyłam progi fabryki. Wiedziałam, że elfy Mikołaja już rozpakowują sanie z moich bagaży, a sam Scott idzie do nas powoli. Miałam jeszcze dużo czasu, żeby zastosować własną taktykę podejścia Frosta.

- Na piętrze, w swoim pokoju. – odpowiedziała Carol, prowadząc mnie pomiędzy mierzącymi mniej niż półtora metra wzrostu elfami. – Zamknęliśmy go tam dzień po rzuceniu klątwy. Zaczął dosłownie świrować. Jest w pełni świadomy tego, jaki był do niedawna, i pragnie za wszelką cenę powrócić do dawnego życia. Ale jego nowa natura walczy z nim, i przez to trzeba go trzymać w zamknięciu, bo może zrobić innym krzywdę.

- Skądś to znam. – odparłam, skręcając w boczną alejkę zaraz za Carol. Doskonale pamiętałam, jak mój młodszy brat został napadnięty przez zgraję czarownic pochodzących od rodu Śnieżynki. Zmieniły go wtedy w istną bestię, i kilka dekad zajęło mi na doprowadzenie go do poprzedniego stanu.

Tyle że teraz na taką przemianę nie miałam sześćdziesięciu lat, tylko niecałe dwa miesiące.

- To tutaj. – Carol wskazała pojedyncze, niebieskie drzwi, zza których co jakiś czas dobiegały nas ciche łkania. – Co właściwie chcesz zrobić, Eira? – odwróciłam się do Carol, i spojrzałam się jej prosto w oczy. Teraz, gdy była już mistyczną istotą – panią Mikołajową – nie musiałam się już obawiać tego, że przez jej śmiertelność nie zniesie mojego spojrzenia, i zmieni się w statuę z lodu, jak to działo się ze zwykłymi ludźmi.

- Po prostu trzymaj Scotta z daleka najdłużej, jak tylko zdołasz. I nie obawiaj się tych krzyków i wrzasków – to normalne, gdy zdejmuje się ciężką klątwę. – po tych słowach otworzyłam drzwi, i wkroczyłam do pokoju. Zatrzasnęłam drzwi za sobą, po czym położyłam na nich swoje dłonie. Mróz momentalnie je objął, i po chwili przesłoniła je gruba tafla lodu – na tyle gruba, aby Scott miał spore trudności z dotarciem do nas. A że jesteśmy magicznymi istotami jak on, jego magia nie działała na naszą.

- Eirabella. – słaby głos spowodował, że mimowolnie odwróciłam się.

Tak jak się obawiałam, Jack wyglądał gorzej niż siedem nieszczęść. Miał lekko podkrążone, puste oczy, włosy w nieładzie, a do tego wyglądał, jakby dość dużo schudł, i nie miał już nawet siły na rzucanie przedmiotami, których, po tym jak się szybko rozejrzałam, wyglądało na to, że zostało bardzo mało. Reszta leżała w różnych kątach pokoju, zniszczona i praktycznie nadająca się już tylko do wyrzucenia. – Co ty tu robisz?

- Przyszłam, aby cię z tego wyciągnąć. – z całej ferajny mitycznych zimowych istot tylko Frost rozumiał moje chłodne i wyrachowane postępowanie, nawet w okresach, gdy nie był przeklinany, i nie zmieniał się w tego lodowego dziwaka o egocentrycznych zapędach. Chociaż, jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, wolałam go o wiele bardziej, gdy nie był przepełnionym miłością do słodkich elfów gościem w białym garniturku i przylizanych na bok czarnych włosach.

Usiadłam naprzeciw niego, i ujęłam jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Zamknęłam oczy, i skupiłam się na odnalezieniu źródła klątwy. Gdy je znalazłam, momentalnie otworzyłam oczy w przerażeniu.

- Ta jędza. – syknęłam, odsuwając dłonie od Jacka, i kładąc je na swoich kolanach. – Przeklęła nie tylko ciebie. Przeklęła całą zimę.

- Co to znaczy? Jak mogła przekląć całą zimę? – spytał się Jack, siadając nieco bliżej. W oczach miał praktycznie łzy, co było dziwne, nawet jak na jego normalną naturę, a co dopiero teraz, gdy był przeklęty, i zamiast serca miał wielką bryłę mroźnego lodu.

- W dzień przesilenia zimowego ma tu przybyć, i cię zabrać do siebie, jeśli nie wypełnisz warunków zdjęcia klątwy. Zgadza się? – Jack przytaknął, a ja westchnęłam ciężko. – Mara zawsze była idiotką, jeśli chodzi o rzucanie takich klątw. – usiadłam wygodniej, aby wyjaśnić wszystko Jackowi. – Mara, rzucając na ciebie tą klątwę, zmusiła twoją osobę to uległości jej, jeśli do dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia nie znajdziesz partnerki. Nie wie jednak zapewne, że przez to pozbawi cię tytułu symbolu zimy. A bez tego tytułu, natychmiastowo przestaniesz być symbolem zimy, i zginiesz, gdy tylko nastanie nowa pora roku.

- Jesteś pewna? – wykrztusił Jack, otwierając szeroko oczy. Przytaknęłam ze smutkiem.

- Spróbuję teraz zdjąć z ciebie tą klątwę, ale zapewniam cię; miłe i bezbolesne to nie będzie. Ale muszę przynajmniej spróbować, i zobaczyć, czy moja moc jest w stanie coś tu zdziałać. – po tych słowach uniosłam prawą dłoń, i położyłam ją w okolicy mostka Jacka, po czym skupiłam się dokładnie na tym miejscu – to w serce przecież celowała Mara, rzucając na niego klątwę.

Jack próbował zdusić w sobie krzyki bólu, ale na nic to się zdało – krzyki i tak się z niego wydobyły, i to w ogromnej ilości. Jack krzyczał i wił się w bólach, dopóki nie puściłam go wolno, i nie upadł na podłogę, oddychając ciężko.

- Nie miałam pojęcia, że stała się aż tak silna. – wyszeptałam, przykucając obok Jacka, i pomagając mu wstać. – Jej magia tkwi w tobie zbyt głęboko. Tak coś czuję, że chyba jednak będziesz musiał znaleźć tą partnerkę.

- Ale jak ja znajdę sobie partnerkę? W tym stanie? Próbuję siebie znienawidzić za to, czym się stałem przez klątwę, sam ją w sobie zwalczyć, ale to nic nie pomaga. Jak mam zatem przemóc tą siłę, i zakochać się z kimkolwiek? – westchnęłam ciężko.

- Nie mam pojęcia, Jack. Nie mam pojęcia.


	4. 3 Poszukiwanie wyjścia

- Koniec zimy? Na…na pewno się nie pomyliłaś?

- Tu nie ma mowy o pomyłce, Scott. Jack został przeklęty na amen. Nie ma na to żadnego przeciwzaklęcia. – westchnęłam ciężko, siadając obok mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jack wyglądał teraz gorzej niż wrak człowieka – teraz, gdy dowiedział się, że zostało mu niecałe pół roku życia, załamał się jeszcze bardziej. – Mara kompletnie tego nie przemyślała. To zaklęcie spowodowało nieodwracalne szkody, które odczujemy już wkrótce. Wszyscy. – dodałam, gdy Scott już otwierał usta. – Utrata mocy przez Jacka, i jego późniejsza śmierć może spowodować najgorsze możliwie efekty uboczne. Zima na zawsze zniknie z tej planety, ale to i tak tylko jeden ze skutków. Większość istot magicznych, które są opiekunami zimy, straci swoje moce. Niektórzy nawet staną się śmiertelnikami, inni zginą, tak jak Jack, gdyż mróz będzie ich jedynym naturalnym napędem.

- A co ze świętami? Co z ludźmi? – spytała się Matka Natura, która specjalnie przybyła do nas razem z Ojcem Czasem, Zębową Wróżką, Wielkanocnym Królikiem, Kupidynem i Piaskowym Dziadkiem – słowem z całą Radą mitycznych istot.

- To też zginie. – odparłam. Matka Natura wciągnęła głośno powietrze, słysząc to, podobnie jak i Królik Wielkanocny, Kupidyn i Zębowa Wróżka. – Święta znikną, gdy tylko ludzie przestaną w nie wierzyć, czyli, znając życie, bardzo szybko. Śmiertelnicy natomiast staną się jeszcze bardziej zgorzkniali niż są teraz. Mówimy tu o prawdziwej katastrofie, która może się poważnie odbić na pozostałych porach roku.

- Co zatem radzisz zrobić? – wzruszyłam bezradnie ramionami na pytanie Scotta.

- Jak na razie, nie mam bladego pojęcia. – odpowiedziałam, obejmując lekko Jacka, i próbując go jakoś pocieszyć. To on z całej naszej grupy miał najbardziej ucierpieć. – Najlogiczniejszym, i również najłatwiejszym sposobem jest najzwyczajniejsze przezwyciężenie klątwy, i znalezienie Jackowi partnerki. Skontaktowałam się już co prawda z paroma księżniczkami śniegu, jak i również ze Śnieżynką i jej kuzynkami, ale jak na razie żadna nie przysłała mi odpowiedzi.

- Jack nie zakocha się w żadnej z nich w ciągu miesiąca. – stwierdził nagle Ojciec Czas, kręcąc powątpiewająco głową. – Gdyby tylko istniało jakieś inne wyjście…

- Jest jedno wyjście. – powiedział nagle Scott. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy się na niego z nadzieją, w szczególności Matka Natura, Jack oraz Carol, która również tu z nami siedziała. – Eirabella, jesteś jedyną osobą, którą Jack darzy jakimkolwiek pozytywnym uczuciem. Czy nie dałoby się…

- Nie. – odpowiedziałam, zanim Scott zdołał dokończyć sentencję. – To musi być czysta miłość, Scott, nie przyjaźń. Jakkolwiek byśmy blisko ze sobą nie byli, to jest nadal tylko przyjaźń. Musimy znaleźć jakieś inne wyjście.

- Ale to jest jedyne dobre wyjście. – Scott nadal upierał się przy swoim. – Pomyśl sobie, ile zajęło Jackowi polubienie cię, jeszcze gdy był zamrożony klątwą tej czarownicy z Labradoru. A wyobraź sobie teraz, jak trudno mu byłoby kogoś pokochać, nie znając go uprzednio. Jesteś najbliższą mu osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek miał. Dzięki tobie moglibyśmy mieć szansę na zwalczenie tej klątwy, raz na zawsze. – westchnęłam ciężko, po czym spojrzałam się na Jacka, który przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co na to powiesz, Jack? – spytałam się go, opierając podbródek na wyciągniętej ręce. – Co jak co, ale Scott ma tu sporo racji. Samo przekonanie ewentualnych kandydatek do ciebie potrwałoby z pół roku. A mamy tylko miesiąc, nie więcej. Potem Mara przylatuje na tej swojej durnej miotle, i zacznie odstawiać swoją szopkę.

- Sam nie wiem. – wymamrotał Jack, pocierając swój lewy policzek. – To może zadziałać, ale…to może też wszystko zrujnować. – w tej samej chwili ujęłam jego dłoń w swoje, i uśmiechnęłam się do niego przyjacielsko.

- To jedyne wyjście, Jack. Nie ma innego. – gdyby to inna osoba go dotykała przez tak długi czas, na bank by zamarzła. Ale z racji, że oboje byliśmy istotami zrodzonymi z Zimy, nasze wrodzone moce nie wpływały na nas. – Musimy zaryzykować. Bez ciebie zginie zima, i wszystko, co jeszcze trzyma śmiertelników przy zdrowych zmysłach.

- Po raz pierwszy naprawdę jest na coś potrzebny. – mruknął nagle Piaskowy Dziadek. Momentalnie spotkał się z moim groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie kwestionuj potęgi istot zimy. – warknęłam, mrożąc go spojrzeniem. – Twoim zadaniem jest tylko usypianie ludzi, i sprowadzanie na nich dobrych lub złych snów. Naszym zadaniem jest dostarczanie im tej pory roku, kiedy magia króluje na świecie najsilniej. Bez istot zimy ludzie prędzej czy później popadną w obłęd, i doskonale o tym wiesz.

- Uspokójcie się, proszę. – powiedział błagalnym tonem głosu Scott, wychodząc między mnie a Piaskowego Dziadka. – To nie jest czas i miejsce na takie kłótnie.

- Powiedz to jemu. – warknęłam, wskazując skinieniem głowy na „króla snu", który tylko burknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

W tej samej chwili do sali wpadł Curtis, główny elf Świętego Mikołaja. Wszyscy od razu zamilkli. Curtis bowiem wyglądał na czymś bardzo poruszonego.

- Ta…ta czarownica…Mara…ona tu jest.


	5. 4 Transakcja

Wyszłam z sali jako pierwsza, idąc szybkim krokiem w kierunku głównego hallu.

Miałam już dość tych głupich, bezmyślnych czarów Mary, a także tego, co zamierzała teraz wykombinować. Byłam pewna, że widziała ze swojej samotni, jak Scott po mnie poleciał, i teraz chciała się pewnie z nami układać, bo wiedziała, że jeśli wszystkie istoty magiczne się przeciw niej obrócą, to nie będzie miała żadnych szans.

Typowa czarownica niższej klasy.

Jack i Scott szli tuż za mną. Tuż za nimi biegł Curtis, a dalej szła cała reszta.

Doszłam do końca korytarza, i weszłam do głównego hallu. Niemalże od razu rozpoznałam jasne blond włosy i te zimne, pozbawione wszelkich uczuć szare, gadzie oczy.

- Widzę, że znowu się odmłodziłaś. – syknęłam, spoglądając krytycznie na Marę.

To była akurat prawda – Mara znów użyła na sobie jednego z tych swoich szalonych zaklęć iluzji, i zmieniła się w na oko około czterdziestoletnią kobietę.

Mara uśmiechnęła się obłąkańczo od ucha do ucha, rozbieganym spojrzeniem wodząc po wszystkich zebranych, aż w końcu nie wyszukała w tłumie za mną Jacka.

- Frost…ty mały, niegrzeczny chłopczyku. – Mara zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę Jacka, ale momentalnie zastąpiłam jej drogę do niego, rozkładając przy tym ramiona w bok.

- Nie dostaniesz go, Mara. Już ja o to zadbam. – Mara zaśmiała się niczym wariatka, odchylając głowę lekko do tyłu. Zmrużyłam podejrzliwie oczy. Wiedziałam, że jej przybycie tutaj oznaczało tylko jedno; spore kłopoty.

- Och, on był tylko przynętą. – zamarłam, gdy to usłyszałam. Spojrzałam się ze zdumieniem na Scotta, ale on tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, mając podobną minę co ja. – Kupidynie, dziękuję ci za wszystko. – mały, niepozorny „anioł miłości" podleciał do Mary, mając przy tym jednak nisko spuszczoną głowę.

- Ty? Ty nas zdradziłeś? – Ojciec Czas był w głębokim szoku – podobnie zresztą jak i my wszyscy.

- Proszę, wybaczcie mi. – Kupidyn nagle utkwił swój wzrok we mnie. – Wybacz mi, Królowo. Wybacz, że cię zdradziłem.

- W jaki sposób niby ją zdradziłeś? – spytał się Scott, nic nie rozumiejąc z całej tej sytuacji.

Ja jednak pojęłam ją od razu.

- Czego chcesz? – spytałam się Mary, robiąc krok do przodu. Wszyscy wokół nagle zamilkli. – Mojego tronu? Moich ludzi? Moich mocy? – Mara uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, i już wiedziałam, czego zechce.

- Twojej nieśmiertelności. – nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, Jack poruszył się gwałtownie, i stanął obok mnie, łapiąc mnie za ramię.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić. – wyszeptał Jack, tak żebym tylko ja mogła go usłyszeć. – Nie możesz. Jeśli to zrobisz, stracisz nie tylko swoje moce i pozycję. Stracisz też życie wieczne. Zestarzejesz się i umrzesz jak zwykły człowiek.

- To, moja kochana ciociu, albo życie Jacka i całej pory roku. – Mara na tym etapie uśmiechała się tak szeroko, jak tylko mogła.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, zamykając przy tym powieki.

- Jeśli to ocali twoje życie, to jestem gotowa poświęcić swoje istnienie, bylebyś tylko był bezpieczny. – Jack wpatrywał się we mnie z nieopisanym zdumieniem i zszokowaniem. – To faktycznie była klątwa, która miała ujawnić prawdziwe uczucia. Tyle że jej tak naprawdę nie chodziło o ciebie, tylko o mnie. – nie czekałam na odpowiedź Jacka. Uwolniłam się od jego uścisku, i podeszłam śmiało do Mary. – Czyń swoje honory. Ale wiedz jedno; nie zostaniesz nigdy Królową Śniegu. Olbrzymy nie pozwolą ci na to.

- Och, nigdy nie chciałam być Królową Śniegu. – powiedziała Mara, uśmiechając się obłąkańczo, i praktycznie chichocząc. – Jedyne, czego chciałam, to tego, aby zostać ostatnią z rodu. I dzięki twojej słabości do tego nędznego symbolu zimy w końcu udało mi się to osiągnąć. A że dzięki temu zyskałam jeszcze przyszłego męża, tym lepiej. – zdołałam jeszcze odwrócić się, i rzucić Jackowi ostatecznie spojrzenie, zanim Mara nie wyciągnęła ręki w moją stronę.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszałam, były krzyki Scotta, Carol i Curtisa, a także okrzyk rozpaczy Jacka.

A potem nastała przytłaczająca ciemność.


	6. 5 Nowa rola

Obudziłam się z tak silnie bolącą głową, jakbym co najmniej dostała ogromną kulą rozpalonej do czerwoności magmy od żywiołaka ognia. Dopiero jednak gdy otworzyłam oczy, pojęłam w pełni, gdzie byłam.

Znajdowałam się w jakimś ludzkim domostwie, a obok mnie siedział zaniepokojony Scott. Carol stała nieco dalej, i miała głowę spuszczoną w dół.

Odchrząknęłam znacząco, dając znać, że jestem już przytomna. Dosłownie w sekundę później Scott podskoczył, i nie czekając na Carol, podbiegł do mnie, i objął mnie mocno.

- Eirabella…tak mi przykro. – wychlipała Carol, obejmując mnie z drugiej strony.

Dlaczego było im przykro?

- Co…co się stało? – spytałam się w końcu, gdy Carol i Scott w końcu mnie puścili. – Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem?

- Po tym, jak Mara przemieniła cię w śmiertelniczkę, zemdlałaś. Zabraliśmy cię ze Scottem do domu moich rodziców. Tylko tutaj możesz być bezpieczna, z daleka od dalszych knowań Mary.

- Dalszych knowań? – zdziwiłam się. Czego ona jeszcze mogła chcieć? –Zaraz, chwila… – rozejrzałam się dokładnie po pokoju, w jakim się znajdowałam. – Gdzie jest Jack? – te spojrzenia powiedziały mi wszystko. – Zabrała go. – wyszeptałam słabym głosem, czując, jak łzy napływają mi do kącików ust.

- To wszystko było zaplanowane. – powiedział Scott, poklepując lekko moją dłoń. – Jack koniecznie chciał ci pomóc, ale ona złapała go, i teleportowała się z terenu fabryki. Widać było, że Mara usunęła jego klątwę, zanim nie zniknęła.

- Jack wrócił do swojej dawnej postaci? – zdziwiłam się. Carol i Scott pokręcili przecząco głowami.

- Nie. Mara zdecydowała się zachować go w jego „zimowej" postaci. – syknęła Carol. To było do niej niepodobne, tak się denerwować i irytować. Mara naprawdę musiała jej zatem zajść za skórę. – Przed odejściem zapowiedziała jednak, że to nie koniec, i że teraz będzie cię szukać, aby cię zabić, z racji że jesteś już śmiertelna. – wciągnęłam głośno powietrze.

Tak jak się obawiałam, Mara koniecznie chciała zostać jedyną z klanu – tak jak sama powiedziała. Sądziłam jednak, że poprzestanie na pozmienianiu członków rodziny w śmiertelników.

- A zatem nie tylko odebrała mi moje moce i Jacka. Teraz jeszcze chce mnie zabić. – złapałam się z tych nerwów za głowę, i pociągnęłam lekko za włosy. Chciałam się obudzić z tego koszmaru.

Tyle że to nie był koszmar. I nie miałam się jak z niego wybudzić, bo to była cholerna, przeklęta rzeczywistość.

- Moi rodzice zaraz tu przyjdą, żeby cię osobiście poznać. – powiedziała nagle Carol. – Swoim sąsiadom już powiedzieli, że przyjechała do nich w odwiedziny ich wnuczka, a moja córka. Od dzisiaj będą mówili do ciebie Bella, a twoje pełne imię to nie Eirabella, tylko Isabella.

- Uroczo. Jak ta niedorajda z książek dla pustaków. – mruknęłam, wstając z łóżka. Nagle jęknęłam, gdy zobaczyłam swoje odbicie w lustrze. – Co ja do cholery mam na sobie?! – z odrazą pociągnęłam szew prostego, zapinanego na guziki brązowego swetra. Mój wzrok po chwili powędrował do równie prostych ciemnych dżinsów i zwykłych na grubej podeszwie.

- To ludzkie ubrania, Eirabella. Musisz jakoś do nich przywyknąć, dopóki nie odnajdziemy wyjścia, jak przywrócić ci nieśmiertelność. – momentalnie odwróciłam się do Scotta z pełnym zaskoczeniem malującym się na mojej, ku chwale najwyższego, nadal takiej samej twarzy. Moje włosy nadal były w tym samym odcieniu jasnego, chłodnego blondu, a moje oczy nadal świeciły niesamowitym lazurowym kolorem.

- Chcecie…chcecie mi pomóc? – Scott i Carol uśmiechnęli się łagodnie w tym samym czasie.

- Widzieliśmy, co zrobiłaś dla Jacka, i dlaczego tak postąpiłaś. Mara może i zagrała nieczysto, ale i my znajdziemy rozwiązanie na jej klątwę. Królowa Śniegu może być tylko jedna, i z całą pewnością jesteś nią ty. – nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć po słowach Scotta.

- Dziękuję wam niezmiernie. – powiedziałam, czując ponownie łzy napływające do oczu. – Och, cholera. – wytarłam kilka kropel łez kawałkiem rękawa swetra. – Czy u ludzi to normalne, płakać z byle jakiego powodu?

- Obawiam się, że tak. – Carol uśmiechnęła się ponownie. – Jakoś do tego przywykniesz.

- Chyba nie będę miała specjalnego wyjścia. – wymamrotałam, wracając na łóżko. Nie było to tak majestatyczne łóżko jak to, które miałam w swoim pałacu, ale przynajmniej było wygodne.

Scott i Carol skinęli równocześnie do siebie, po czym wstali, i skierowali się do wyjścia. Wiedzieli, że teraz najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostawią mnie na trochę samą, tak żebym mogła na spokojnie przywyknąć do swojej nowej, nietypowej roli.

- Jack cię odnajdzie. – powiedział nagle Scott, gdy już mieli wyjść z Carol. – Mara może i trzyma go w tej swojej pustelni, ale po tym, co od ciebie usłyszał, wątpię, aby długo tam wytrzymał. Jack na pewno cię odszuka, i pomoże nam odzyskać twoje moce i nieśmiertelność. – zdołałam się tylko uśmiechnąć, zanim oboje nie zniknęli za drzwiami.

Odwróciłam się w stronę ściany, i pozwoliłam sobie na chwilę słabości. Łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach, a moje powieki mocno się zacisnęły.

Akurat teraz, gdy już wszystko miało się ułożyć dobrze, Mara wszystko zniszczyła. Wiedziała jednak, co robi, i dlaczego.

Nie mogła mnie ot tak po prostu zgładzić. Ona chciała, abym najpierw wycierpiała ogromne katusze. Tak jak moja starsza siostra, a matka Mary. Mara również i ją zabiła, po długich i męczących torturach. Mara nie wiedziała jednak jednego.

Że ja nie poddam się bez walki.


	7. 6 Odnaleziony skarb

W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni wcale nie było lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie, dopiero teraz odkryłam, co to znaczy „prawdziwe życie".

Śmiertelnicy nie mieli magii, nie mieli magicznych stworzeń – nie mieli dosłownie nic. Wszystko musieli sami przygotowywać, sami musieli się wszystkim zajmować. Po dwóch tygodniach takiej harówki miałam już wszystkiego serdecznie dość.

Minęło półtora miesiąca, i za trzy dni miało być Boże Narodzenie. Byłam akurat w salonie, i ubierałam choinkę. Rodzice Carol byli w kuchni, i przygotowywali sałatki i ciasta na kolację wigilijną.

Właśnie założyłam kolejną czerwoną bombkę, gdy nagle coś się poruszyło. Nie tyle co to wyczułam, ale dostrzegłam w odbiciu na bombce.

Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, ale nikogo za mną nie było. Mimo to zaczęłam się hiperwentylować.

A co, jeśli Mara odnalazła mnie przed Jackiem? Sylvia i Bud nie mieli z nią żadnych szans – Mara znokautowałaby ich, albo i nawet zabiła na miejscu, a potem zajęłaby się mną.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, odwróciłam się z powrotem w stronę choinki. I niemalże w chwilę po tym, jak stanęłam naprzeciw niej, krzyknęłam, powodując, że Sylvia i Bud wybiegli z kuchni jak oparzeni.

- Na Boga, co się stało?! – wykrzyknął Bud, łapiąc za nóż kuchenny. Sylvia stała obok niego, trzymając się kurczowo rękawa jego bluzki w kratę.

To nie miało jednak dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się teraz dla mnie tylko jedno.

- Odnalazłeś mnie. – powiedziałam cicho, wpatrując się w te znajome, stalowo-niebieskie oczy, otoczone przy brwiach drobnymi kryształkami lodu.

Jack uśmiechnął się niepewnie, sam zapewne nie dowierzając w to, co widzi.

Nie czekając na dalsze niezręczne momenty ciszy rzuciłam się Jackowi na szyję, mocno go obejmując. Teraz, bez moich lodowych pantofelków, byliśmy jednakowego wzrostu – oboje mieliśmy po równo metr siedemdziesiąt.

- Co ona najlepszego zrobiła? – Jack praktycznie jęknął, gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęliśmy, i jego wzrok spoczął na moich śmiertelnych ubraniach. – Musimy ją pokonać, bez dwóch zdań. – roześmiałam się cicho, słysząc te słowa.

- Zapewniam cię, nie jest tak źle. Chociaż fakt, mogłoby być lepiej. – Jack w końcu się uśmiechnął. Nieznacznie, ale jednak.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał się nagle Jack, wodząc po mnie uważnie wzrokiem. Zapewne sprawdzał, czy przypadkiem nie zaczęłam się już starzeć.

- Jack, zapewniam cię; tutaj Mara nie powinna mnie znaleźć. Matka Natura nałożyła na ten dom szereg zaklęć ochronnych, tak że jeśli Marze wpadłoby do głowy mnie tu szukać, to długo by to jej zeszło. A nawet jeśli wyjdę na zewnątrz, to za nic nie rozpoznałaby już mojego zapachu. Musiałaby mnie odnaleźć po wyglądzie, a jak sam widzisz, nie wyglądam już tak jak kiedyś. Jestem jak setki tysięcy innych blondwłosych śmiertelniczek, jakie chodzą po tym ziemskim padole. – Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc to.

- Och, zapewniam cię, Eira…nie wyglądasz jak setki tysięcy innych blondwłosych śmiertelniczek. – nie mogłam odpowiedzieć uśmiechem na te słowa. – Jesteś o niebo piękniejsza od każdej z nich. Jesteś królową, i nikt tego nie będzie w stanie nigdy zaprzeczyć. To, co uczyniła ta przeklęta Mara, wkrótce zniknie na zawsze, i znowu zasiądziesz na tronie Królowej Śniegu.

- Sama ją wykończę, jak tylko odzyskam swoje moce. – odparłam, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Mara popełniła największy błąd swojego życia, zadzierając z naszą dwójką. Ujawniła głęboko skrywane sekrety, i sprawiła, że staliśmy się sobie bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek.

- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej. – Jack ponownie mnie do siebie przytulił, zanim nie odsunął się ode mnie na odległość około metra. – Muszę teraz jednak odejść. Ta diabelska czarownica trzyma mnie krótko, i szybko domyśliłaby się, gdzie jestem, jeśli szybko nie wrócę. Ale niedługo znów się tu pojawię, Eira, i bądź pewna, że wtedy zaczniemy działać przeciw niej. – i wraz z tymi słowami Jack zniknął, pozostawiając mnie znowu samą.

Teraz przynajmniej jednak wiedziałam, że Jack nadal był po naszej stronie, i że odpowiedział pozytywnie na moje uczucia wobec niego. Miałam kolejnego wspólnego, któremu mogłam powierzyć swoje śmiertelne teraz życie.

Pozostawało nam w tej chwili tylko jedno; pokonać Marę. To był od teraz nasz wspólny cel – całej naszej grupy, dotychczas rozrzuconej po całym świecie, i nie znoszącej się niemiłosiernie. Z powodu jednej marnej czarownicy siły Królowej Śniegu, Świętego Mikołaja, Jacka Frosta, Matki Natury, Ojca Czasu, oraz wielu innych magicznych istot skierowały się przeciwko jednej osobie. To była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy wspólnymi siłami pokonamy Marę.

Miałam tylko nadzieję, że stanie się to jak najszybciej. Koniecznie chciałam już wrócić do swojej prawdziwej, nieśmiertelnej postaci, odpornej na niemalże wszystko, i posiadającej niezliczoną ilość mocy. Tylko do tego świata bowiem pasowałam.

I tylko w tamtym świecie mogłam przeżyć.


	8. 7 Złe przeczucie

Mijały dni, mijały tygodnie, a po Jacku i Mikołaju ani śladu. Byłam dosłownie skazana na ślęczenie w domu rodziców Carol, oglądanie nudnych programów telewizyjnych, które nieustannie powtarzały te same suche kawały, i okazjonalne wychodzenie z domu po zakupy i na krótkie spacery. Powoli zaczynałam popadać w depresję.

Był akurat poniedziałek, i Sylvia akurat źle się czuła, a Bud był poza domem, i pracował na utrzymanie swojego domu i rodziny. Musiałam zatem wstać wcześnie rano, zrobić całej naszej trójce obiad, a także wynieść śmieci z całego tygodnia, i posprzątać po weekendzie.

Wynosiłam akurat śmieci, gdy przez czysty przypadek wpadłam na kogoś w drodze do kontenera.

- Och, przepraszam! – zawołał młody, wyraźnie chłopięcy głos. Podniosłam lekko wzrok, i zobaczyłam przed sobą góra dwudziestoletniego chłopaka, dość wysokiego, z ciemnymi włosami i lazurowymi jak moje oczami.

- Nic się nie stało. – odpowiedziałam momentalnie, wkładając worek ze śmieciami do kosza. Chłopak przyglądał mi się przez cały czas z uwagą, lekko się uśmiechając.

- Hej, czy to nie ty jesteś wnuczką Sylvii i Buda? Bella, zgadza się? – westchnęłam lekko, po czym przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy. Wreszcie nadszedł ten czas – ktoś nazwał mnie Bella, a nie Eira czy Eirabella. Nadeszła pora na granie roli stuprocentowej śmiertelniczki. – Miło mi cię w końcu poznać. Jestem Emmett Gabriels. Mieszkam naprzeciwko twoich dziadków. – zerknęłam mimowolnie na dość okazały dom znajdujący się naprzeciwko. Dopiero potem spojrzałam się z powrotem na Emmetta.

- Mi również miło cię poznać. – skłamałam, ujmując jego dłoń. Nie chciałam zapoznawać się z żadnymi śmiertelnikami. I to nie dlatego, że ich nie lubiłam – tu nie chodziło nawet o to. Bałam się, że jeśli Mara odnajdzie mnie, to spróbuje skrzywdzić wszystkich, którzy będą akurat znajdować się w moim pobliżu. Sylvia i Bud wiedzieli, na co się piszą, ale ten tutaj młodzieniec nie miał bladego pojęcia, pomiędzy jakie kowadło i jaki młot może się wtarabanić, jeśli zechce się ze mną zaprzyjaźniać.

- Uczysz się, czy już studiujesz? – zaczął mnie przepytywać Emmett, podczas gdy ja chciałam się już skierować z powrotem do domu. – Sylvia powiedziała nam tylko, że przyjechałaś tu z wizytą, i że jesteś córką Carol i Scotta.

- Studiuję. – kolejne kłamstwo. Nie potrzebowałam żadnych studiów. Wszelką potrzebną mi wiedzę miałam już od wieków w głowie. – Jestem na trzecim roku kulturoznawstwa.

- Niesamowite! Ja też to studiuję! – po raz pierwszy spojrzałam się z zainteresowaniem na tego śmiertelnego chłopaka. Jak duże mogło być prawdopodobieństwo, że studiował to samo, o czym ja przed chwilą skłamałam? Śmiertelnicy, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nazywali to „fuksem" albo „szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności". – Na jakim uniwersytecie?

- Brown. – odparłam. Nie zamierzałam wymieniać Yale ani Princeton – sam Brown już robił wrażenie. – Słuchaj, Emmett…nie obraź się, ale moja…babcia nie czuje się najlepiej, i muszę się nią zająć. Ale z chęcią jeszcze bym się spotkała, i porozmawiała sobie z tobą na temat studiów. – dlaczego to powiedziałam?! Czyżby klątwa śmiertelności miała też i takie działania? Czy miałam stać się podatna na śmiertelników? Tego jednego nie mogłabym chyba zdzierżyć za żadne skarby.

- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. – odpowiedział Emmett, uśmiechając się do mnie przyjacielsko. – Może pojutrze? Mam wtedy cały dzień wolny, to mógłbym ci pokazać śródmieście Nowego Jorku.

- Pewnie. – powiedziałam, fałszując uroczy uśmiech. – To do zobaczenia. – i pożegnałam się, po czym weszłam szybko do domu, i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.

Staję się słaba – widać to było po mnie jak na dłoni. Mara musiała zrobić ze mną jeszcze coś, poza rzuceniem tej klątwy, i wyssaniem ze mnie wszystkich mocy. Ale nie wiedziałam, co dokładnie ze mną zrobiła.

Momentalnie złapałam za telefon, i wykręciłam pierwszy numer, pod jakim mogłam znaleźć jakąś pomoc.

- Scott? Chyba mamy kłopot.


	9. 8 Nowa słabość

- Przepraszam, powtórz to proszę, bo chyba cię nie zrozumiałem. – wciągnęłam głośno powietrze przez usta, dając tym wyraz swojej frustracji. – Jakim cudem takie coś może być czymś złym?

- Bo ja nie powinnam nic czuć do śmiertelników! – wybuchłam, ledwie nad sobą panując. – Scott, to tak jakby diabeł nagle zaczął lubić praworządność! To wbrew mojej naturze!

Staliśmy w salonie w domu rodziców Carol, którzy siedzieli cicho jak myszy pod miotłą, pozwalając wyładować mi cały swój gniew na swoim zięciu. Poza nami w pokoju znajdowali się jeszcze Carol oraz Curtis, obecny głównodowodzący elfów w fabryce Świętego Mikołaja. Matka Natura, Ojciec Czas oraz pozostali nie mogli się tu na razie zjawić, ponieważ mogliby tym samym wydać Marze moje obecne miejsce pobytu.

- Uwierz mi, Eira, to wszystko nie jest wcale takie złe. – zapewniał mnie Scott. Ja jednak nie chciałam go słuchać. Miałam już bowiem na ten temat wyrobione solidne i nieprzejednane zdanie. – Miłość do śmiertelników to jedno z najwspanialszych uczuć, zapewniam cię.

- Owszem, Scott, dla ciebie to genialne uczucie, bo jesteś Świętym Mikołajem, ale ja jestem przecież Królową Śniegu! – niemalże wykrzyknęłam, z trudem nad sobą panując. Cała ta sytuacja była dla mnie wręcz surrealna. – Wszystkie istoty podobne do mnie są pozbawione uczuć do ludzi, Scott! Ja, Mara, moje świętej pamięci młodsze siostry, Jack Frost, wszyscy moi słudzy…jesteśmy istotami zimy, lodu i żywiołu śmierci i mroku, i tak powinno pozostać. Jak sądzisz, dlaczego mój pałac jest tak daleko od ludzkich siedzib? Bo nie chcę, aby pałętali się tam. Nie lubiłam ich wtedy, i nie powinnam lubić ich teraz! Widziałeś przecież, co stało się z Jackiem, gdy zdjęliście z niego jego wrodzone moce zimy. Stał się przesłodzony i bezbarwny. Nie mogę dopuścić, aby stało się to ponownie, tak samo jak i nie mogę dopuścić do tego, aby i mnie to spotkało.

- Nic takiego cię nie spotka, Eira. – uspokoiła mnie Carol, uśmiechając się do mnie delikatnie. – Znajdziemy sposób na przywrócenie ci mocy, i pozbawienie ich Mary. Scott po prostu zauważył słusznie, że skoro jesteś teraz człowiekiem, to może powinnaś trochę zakosztować tego życia, zamiast zapierać się rękami i nogami przed nim. Ono nie będzie wiecznie trwało. Wkrótce wrócisz do swojego królestwa, i być może zapomnisz o całym tym doświadczeniu. Według mnie jednak powinnaś zaryzykować, i dać temu chłopcu szansę.

- Dobrze wiecie, że w moim sercu może zamieszkać tylko jedna osoba. – zauważyłam słusznie. Wiedziałam, że to, co właśnie powiedziałam, jest prawdą. Jack był, i prawdopodobnie na zawsze pozostanie jedyną bliską mi osobą w moim życiu. Byliśmy bardzo dalekimi krewnymi, to fakt, i był teraz pod stałą obserwacją Mary, ale to nie oznaczało, że miałam go sobie odpuścić. Na dodatek wiedziałam, jak jedna z moich młodszych sióstr skończyła, gdy zakochała się w śmiertelniku – jej serce dosłownie stopniało, gdy owy śmiertelnik porzucił ją, bo bał się zaangażowania, a do tego nie chciał z nią spędzić wieczności na dalekiej północy. Dlatego też właśnie wolałam wybrać Jacka aniżeli kogokolwiek innego – kochałam go ponad życie, a do tego był jedyną istotą do mnie w pełni pasującą. Nie związałabym się przecież z jakimś żywiołakiem ognia czy czymś podobnym – jak nic bowiem spłonęłabym, zanim w ogóle zdążyłabym go lepiej poznać.

Łzy gniewu i bezsilności zamigotały w kącikach moich oczu, gdy z wściekłością skierowałam się do drzwi frontowych, i wybiegłam przez nie na dwór. Było już ciemno – jakby nie patrzeć, była już prawie północ. Wysokie lampy uliczne dawały nikłe światło, z racji że większość z nich była już stara i ledwie działająca.

Rozejrzałam się szybko, próbując znaleźć jakieś miejsce do ukrycia się przed resztą – jakiekolwiek, dosłownie jakiekolwiek.

Nie wiem, jakim cudem trafiłam na tą część ulicy, gdzie znajdował się dom rodziny Emmetta. Wiedziałam tylko to, że gdy tylko zaczęłam przechodzić przez ulicę w ich stronę, traf losu zechciał, że akurat Emmett również postanowił wyjść na mroźne, świeże powietrze.

- Och, cześć, Bella! – zawołał Emmett, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Z trudem odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech, czując, że jeśli zaraz nie znajdę jakiejś sensownej samotni, to jak nic zwariuję.

To jednak, to stało się potem, przerosło moje wszelkie najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Zza zakrętu uliczki wyjechał z zawrotną prędkością sportowy samochód. Zdołałam tylko odwrócić się w jego stronę, i otworzyć szeroko oczy z przerażenia.

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegły mnie okrzyki przerażenia Emmetta, ale nie to było dla mnie teraz najważniejsze.

Byłam teraz śmiertelniczką. I biorąc pod uwagę szybkość tego samochodu, nie miałam żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Nie zdążę nawet krzyknąć.

Zaraz miałam zginąć.

W tej samej chwili, w której przód samochodu zderzył się ze mną, poczułam silny, palący ból w okolicach biodra. Zaraz potem przekoziołkowałam przez całą maskę, ponad samochodem, i upadłam tuż za nim, zderzając się ze zmarzniętym asfaltem.

W ostatnich chwilach świadomości zdołałam wypuścić z siebie kilka bolesnych wydechów, nie mogąc jednak zebrać w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, aby wydobyć z siebie głos. Mogłam teraz tylko liczyć na to, że ktoś mi pomoże.

Gdzieś z daleka usłyszałam krzyki Emmetta wołającego o pomoc, i chyba dosłyszałam gdzieś głos Scotta.

A potem była już tylko ciemność.


	10. 9 Bella

Obudziłam się w ludzkim szpitalu – a jakżeby inaczej.

Zamrugałam powiekami, próbując przystosować swoje oczy do jasnego światła samotnej jarzeniówki, jaka migotała przy suficie, po czym z trudem podniosłam się na poduszkach do pozycji siedzącej. Wszystko nadal bardzo mnie bolało, i czułam się tak, jakbym spędziła bez ruchu blisko dwa tysiące lat, po czym w jednej sekundzie postanowiła wstać, i przebiec maraton dwadzieścia razy.

Byłam sama w sali. Musiały być zapewne godziny nocne, skoro nikogo tu nie było. Upewniłam się co do tego jednak dopiero, gdy zerknęłam w stronę okna – panował za nim gęsty mrok.

Byłam tu zatem kompletnie sama, bez żadnego wsparcia i ochrony. Mogłam liczyć tylko na swoją obecnie ludzką powłokę, jeśli Mara zdecydowałaby się tu przyjść, i dokończyć swojego dzieła.

Nie, nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, kto wtedy prowadził to auto. Mara doskonale przystosowała się do ludzkiego życia – pomimo bycia czarownicą, nie przestała się interesować ludzkimi nowinkami, dzięki czemu to właśnie ona przejechała mnie z furią na osiedlowej uliczce, niemalże pozbawiając mnie życia. Jej zadowoloną, wykrzywioną grymasem zwycięstwa twarz zobaczyłam tuż przed zderzeniem. Zapamiętałam to jednak, i zamierzałam jej tego odpuścić.

- Bella…? – czyjś zaspany głos wybudził mnie skutecznie z zamyślenia. Rozejrzałam się pospiesznie dookoła, szukając właściciela owego głosu. Dopiero jednak gdy spojrzałam się w dół, dostrzegłam, że przy lewej stronie mojego łóżka, na wysłużonym krześle leżał Emmett, owy śmiertelny chłopak, który tak bardzo chciał się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. – Och, dzięki Bogu, obudziłaś się! – Emmett na mój widok cały się rozpromienił. – Twój tata i mama właśnie niedawno wyszli. Mam ich zawołać? – musiałam wyglądać na naprawdę zdezorientowaną, bo Emmett jak wstał, tak z powrotem przy mnie usiadł. – Dobrze cię czujesz? Bella, czy coś cię boli?

- To chyba oczywiste, że mnie boli. – odparłam dość niegrzecznie, ale byłam niezwykle zmęczona po choroba raczy wiedzieć ilu przeleżanych tu dniach i nocach. – Przeleciałam nad pędzącym sportowym samochodem. To cud, że jeszcze żyję.

- Przepraszam, ja… – zaczął Emmett, ale nawet nie dałam mu skończyć.

- Nie, to ja przepraszam. – odpowiedziałam, wzdychając ciężko. Momentalnie poczułam przy tym dość mocne ukłucie w okolicy żeber, ale zignorowałam je – tak musiał się czuć każdy mocno poobijany, i zapewne też mocno połamany śmiertelnik. – Po prostu ostatnio miałam stanowczo za dużo na głowie. Kłopoty rodzinne, osobiste, zawodowe…każdy normalny człowiek by przez taki chaos zwariował, i zaczął się rzucać na Bogu ducha winnych nieszczęśników.

- Nic się nie stało, Eirabella. – uśmiechnęłam się lekko, słysząc własne, pełne imię, tylko po to jednak, aby chwilę później praktycznie zamarznąć w miejscu.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – wymamrotałam, czując, jak krew odpływa mi z policzków, i zamarza w okolicznych aortach.

- Och, przepraszam. – powiedział szybko Emmett, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco, a jego lazurowe oczy, tak niesamowicie podobne do moich, rozbłysły własnym światłem. – Chciałem powiedzieć „Isabella", ale jakoś się przejęzyczyłem. – i wyszedł, nim zdołałam cokolwiek mu odpowiedzieć.

Zaraz potem do sali weszła – a raczej praktycznie wbiegła – Carol, a zaraz po niej Scott i jego teściowie, Bud i Sylvia.

- Eira, jak dobrze, że żyjesz. – wyszeptała przez łzy Carol, ściskając mnie lekko, żeby nie sprawić mi zbyt wiele bólu. – Nie mogliśmy za żadne skarby skontaktować się z Jackiem, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć. Zupełnie jakby ślad po nim zaginął.

- Bo ten wypadek to była sprawka Mary. – po moich słowach cała czwórka zamarła ze zdumienia. – Zobaczyłam ją za kierownicą tuż przed zderzeniem. I to z całą pewnością nie były omamy. – dodałam szybko, gdy Scott już otwierał usta. – Tak w ogóle…co Emmett tutaj robił?

- To on wezwał karetkę, kochanie. – odpowiedziała mi Carol, siadając wygodnie obok mnie. Scott zajął miejsce tuż za nią, podczas gdy Bud i Sylvia usadowili się na krzesłach po prawej stronie mojego łóżka. – Czekał przy tobie aż do przyjazdu karetki. Naprawdę się o ciebie niepokoił. Pojechał potem za karetką do szpitala, i po prześwietleniach, paru zabiegach i nałożeniu kroplówki poprosił nas, czy może zostać z tobą, i pilnować cię. Zgodziliśmy się, bo chłopiec naprawdę wyglądał na zmartwionego tym, co się stało.

- To całkiem miłe z jego strony. – przyznałam, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.

- Wiem, że to niezbyt odpowiednia pora, ale…a nie mówiłem? – Scott uśmiechnął się serdecznie. – Mówiłem, że ten chłopiec pomoże ci pokonać twoją niechęć do śmiertelników. Nie każę ci się z nim wiązać, broń Boże – dodał szybko Scott, gdy rzuciłam mu uważne spojrzenie. – Zrozumieliśmy już wszyscy, że tylko z Jackiem masz szansę na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Emmett jednak może okazać się bardzo bliskim przyjacielem, któremu będziesz mogła bezkrytycznie zaufać.

- Też mam taką nadzieję. – powiedziałam. – A tak w ogóle…czy któreś z was wymówiło moje pełne imię przy nim? – po moim pytaniu cała czwórka spojrzała się po sobie, szczerze zdziwiona.

- Żadne z nas. – odparł Bud, zerkając na mnie z dezorientacją. – Scott zachował przez całą drogę zimną krew, i zakazał nam mówienia o tobie jako o Eirabelli. Nadal mieliśmy się trzymać wersji z Isabellą Calvin.

- To jakim cudem on w takim razie znał moje pełne, prawdziwe imię? – cała czwórka ciężko zaczęła się nad tym głowić. Na tym etapie cieszyłam się, że Emmett tak nagle wyszedł, i że do tej pory jeszcze nie wrócił – Scott i Carol mogli przynajmniej otwarcie się wypowiadać, podobnie jak i ja.

- Nie mam pojęcia, Eira. – przyznał się szczerze Scott. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, po czym wypuściłam głośno powietrze z ust, oddając tym samym wyraz mojego niemałego poirytowania faktem, że tajemniczy śmiertelnik, którego poznałam tak niedawno, jakimś cudem znał moje prawdziwe imię.

- Postaraj się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć, Scott. – poprosiłam go, patrząc się Scottowi prosto w oczy. – Ten chłopak jest jakiś dziwny. Boję się, że może mieć coś wspólnego z Marą. Być może stworzyła go po to, aby mnie omamić, żeby nasze próby odzyskania Jacka przeciągnęły się na dłuższy okres czasu.

- Dlaczego miałby być szpiegiem Mary, Eira?

- Scott, widziałeś jego oczy? – spojrzałam się krytycznie na Świętego Mikołaja. – Jego oczy są w dosłownie identycznym kolorze jak moje. Ten intensywny, elektryczny lazurowy kolor nie występuje u ludzi – w ogóle. To jest jak znak firmowy mojej rodziny, mojego rodzeństwa. Jeśli ten chłopak coś ukrywa, ja się chcę tego dowiedzieć.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, Eira. – powiedział Scott, wstając od mojego łóżka z Carol, i rzucając mi przyjacielski uśmiech. – Spróbuję dowiedzieć się, kim jest ten Emmett Gabriels.


	11. 10 Pole bitwy

Ze szpitala wypisano mnie po tygodniu obserwacji i stosach zabiegów, których przeznaczenia tak naprawdę kompletnie nie znałam, i które poznałam dopiero podczas ich wykonywania.

Carol była przez cały ten czas przy mnie, i opiekowała się mną niczym wzorowa matka. Scott i Bud tymczasem uważnie śledzili każde, nawet najmniejsze poczynania Emmetta, chcąc dowiedzieć się za wszelką cenę, kim on tak naprawdę jest, i co przed nami ukrywa.

Ja tymczasem wróciłam w końcu do domu rodziców Carol, gdzie nareszcie mogłam odpocząć po całym tym wariactwie.

- Jacka nadal ani widu, ani słychu. – powiedział Curtis, wchodząc do salonu. Od kiedy Scott zajął się śledzeniem Emmetta, cała robota związana z zajmowaniem się mną spadła na matkę niespełna rocznego Buddy'ego, Carol. Curtis był tu głównie po to, aby wspierać Carol, z racji że Sylvia i Bud cały czas chodzili jeszcze do pracy, i w przeciwnym razie nie miałby się kto mną zająć. – Zupełnie jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.

- Zapewne Mara więzi go gdzieś, żeby nie mógł nam pomóc odczynić jej klątwy. – powiedziałam, wzdychając ciężko. Chciałam, żeby wszystko z Emmettem już się wyjaśniło, żeby Mara w końcu przegrała tą batalię, i żebym nareszcie mogła być z Jackiem.

- Mikołaj nadal też nie odkrył, kim jest ten cały Emmett Gabriels. Chłopaka niezwykle trudno namierzyć. – zmarszczyłam lekko brwi, słysząc to.

- To na pewno musi być tajniak Mary. – odparłam, momentalnie czując, jak wszystko we mnie buzuje ze złości. – Idę o zakład, że nasłała go tutaj, żebym zaczęła mieć wątpliwości co do moich uczuć do Jacka. Dodatkowo pewnie zdawał jej na bieżąco relacje, tak żeby wiedziała, kiedy zaatakować.

- Tego nie możemy być pewni. – Carol, jak zwykle, starała się być optymistką. – Ten chłopak naprawdę mógł gdzieś podłapać twoje prawdziwe imię. Mogło się nam wypsnąć, nawet gdy nie byliśmy tego świadomi.

- Jakoś szczerze w to wątpię. – odparłam, naburmuszona jak nigdy wcześniej. – Znam Marę lepiej od was wszystkich razem wziętych. To doskonale pasuje do jej sposobu działania. Nie zdziwiłabym się wcale, gdyby okazało się, że Jack jest więziony głęboko pod ziemią, i dlatego nadal go tu nie ma. – Carol nie zdołała mi odpowiedzieć, bo nagle wewnątrz domu zawiało, i na środku salonu pojawiła się uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Mara we własnej osobie.

Widząc ją, Curtis poleciał gwałtownie do tyłu z krzykiem na ustach. Carol wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, ale nim się zdołałam zorientować, kobieta pociągnęła mnie do góry, i schowała za swoją osobą.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, Pani Mikołajowo, że dasz radę ją obronić? – zakpiła z niej Mara, robiąc krok w naszą stronę. Carol momentalnie odsunęła się ze mną o podobną odległość. – Eirabella jest teraz zwykłą śmiertelniczką. Tak szczerze to dziwię się, że ona jeszcze żyje po tym, jak ją potrąciłam. Jestem pewna, że walnęłam w nią wystarczająco mocno, aby ją zabić na miejscu. Jak jednak widzę, ostro się przeliczyłam. – nie mogłyśmy teraz liczyć na nikogo poza sobą. Ja i Carol musiałyśmy stanąć same do walki z Marą, tym bardziej, że Curtis nadal chował się zawzięcie za półścianką w kuchni, i bał się nawet spojrzeć na Marę, a co dopiero się z nią skonfrontować.

- Nigdy nie uda ci się mnie pokonać. – stwierdziłam oschłym tonem głosu, wychodząc przed Carol. Kobieta chciała mnie przed tym powstrzymać, ale na tym etapie jak najbardziej czułam się na siłach, aby wbić trochę rozsądku do tego pustego łba Mary. – Nie zapominaj, że liczę sobie bite ponad dwanaście tysięcy lat. Nawet jako śmiertelniczka mogę cię teraz z łatwością pokonać. Twoje niecałe dwa tysiące lat może mnie ugryźć sama wiesz gdzie.

- Och, doprawdy? – Mara roześmiała się otwarcie. – A ty nie powinnaś zapominać, że jako śmiertelniczka jesteś pozbawiona wszelkich nadprzyrodzonych mocy.

- Wiem o tym. – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nadal jednak jestem Królową Śniegu. Urodziłam się nią, i nadal nią pozostaję, dopóki żyję. Nieważne, w jakiej jestem teraz postaci. Śnieg i mróz zawsze będą mi posłuszne. – wraz z moimi słowami lodówka w kuchni Newmanów otworzyła się z hukiem, a Curtis wrzasnął głośno, upadł na podłogę, i wtoczył się pospiesznie pod stół. W tym czasie cały mróz, jaki wytworzyła zwykła, stworzona przez ludzi maszyna, otoczyła mnie, i utworzyła wokół mnie barierę ochronną. – Tak jak mówiłam, Mara; wciąż jestem Królową Śniegu. Nie zapominaj o tym. – Mara wreszcie przestała się uśmiechać. Z grymasem gniewu malującym się na jej twarzy rzuciła się na mnie, aktywując w tym czasie jedno ze swoich zaklęć – cała jej ręka rozjarzyła się na neonowy, zielony kolor.

Uskoczyłam w ostatniej chwili, wykrzywiając się lekko z bólu – kręgosłup nadal przypominał mi o tym, że niedawno miałam wypadek, i nadal powinnam leżeć, i się nie przemęczać. Musiałam jednak ochronić Carol przed Marą – kobieta ta nie posiadała ani jednej nadprzyrodzonej mocy, pomimo bycia, jakby nie patrzeć, mityczną istotą.

Uchyliłam się przed jej zaklęciem dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, łapiąc się kurczowo krawędzi stołu.

- Och, nawet nie wiesz, jaką satysfakcję daje mi nawet takie głupie ganianie ciebie. – powiedziała Mara, uśmiechając się do mnie mrocznie. – Gdy skończę z tobą, zajmę się tym twoim Frostem, a także rodziną Mikołaja, i zima raz na zawsze zniknie z powierzchni tej planety.

- Bo moim trupie. – warknęłam, wściekła jak nigdy wcześniej. Mara tylko głośno się roześmiała.

- Och, z przyjemnością. – powiedziała, po czym uniosła do góry dłoń, chcąc rzucić we mnie kolejne ze swoich zaklęć.

Nagle coś huknęło, coś błysnęło, i usłyszałam tylko donośny krzyk Mary, po czym jasny promień światła opanował cały salon. Aż przymknęłam powieki, tak silne to było światło. Dopiero gdy otworzyłam z powrotem oczy, okazało się, że to Scott zdołał wrócić na czas, i zainterweniować.

- Łał, Scott. – powiedziałam z przekąsem, uśmiechając się jednak przyjacielsko. – Nie za dużo filmów fantasy przypadkiem oglądasz? Bo jak dla mnie to zaczynasz się nam trochę w Gandalfa zmieniać. – Scott odwzajemnił mój uśmiech, po czym podszedł do mnie, i przytulił mnie mocno do siebie.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał się mnie Scott, dokładnie mi się przyglądając, i szukając jakichkolwiek zadrapań czy skaleczeń.

- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. – odparłam, zerkając nagle w stronę stołu. – Ale na twoim miejscu zmieniłabym sobie głównego elfa. Powiem szczerze, że Bernard był w te klocki o wiele lepszy.

- Wysłałem Bernarda na zasłużony urlop. – odpowiedział mi Scott, sam również zerkając na skulonego i zażenowanego do reszty Curtisa. – Curtis jest tu tylko na zastępstwo.

- To jak, dowiedziałeś się czegoś o tym chłopaku? – spytałam się, zmieniając temat. Nim jednak zdążyłam rozwinąć swoją myśl, w salonie obok nas pojawił się sam obiekt naszej rozmowy, Emmett.

- Cześć, Eira. – powiedział Emmett, a moje oczy o mało co nie wyleciały z orbit.

- Czyli on jest agentem Mary?! – niemalże wrzasnęłam. Scott roześmiał się lekko, i pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nic z tych rzeczy, Eira. – powiedział Scott, prosząc gestem ręki Emmetta, aby podszedł do nas bliżej. – Widzisz, kiedy szukałem jakichś wskazówek dotyczących tego, czy Mara aby przypadkiem nie nasłała tu na ciebie swojego szpiega, sam Emmett do mnie podszedł, i o wszystkim mi powiedział. On nie jest żadnym szpiegiem, i nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził.

- To w takim razie kim on jest? – spytałam się, kierując swoje lazurowe spojrzenie prosto na Emmetta, który odpowiedział mi na nie swoim własnym, identycznym jak moje, lazurowym spojrzeniem.

Emmett po moim pytaniu wziął głęboki wdech, po czym odpowiedział za Scotta.

- Eira…jestem twoim młodszym bratem.


	12. 11 Poszukiwanie skarbu

Zamrugałam gwałtownie powiekami, analizując w myślach to, co właśnie usłyszałam.

- Nie…to niemożliwe. – wyszeptałam, z trudem oddychając. – Owszem, miałam młodszego brata o imieniu Emmett, ale on umarł jako dziecko. Został zabity przez wiedźmę.

- Omal nie zostałem zabity przez wiedźmę. – poprawił mnie Emmett, uśmiechając się słabo. – Tą wiedźmą była właśnie Mara. – momentalnie wciągnęłam głośno powietrze, żałując, że nie ma tu teraz tej mendy, to przynajmniej mogłabym „komuś" w złości oderwać ten durny, pusty łeb. – Gdy byłem sam w naszym pałacu, Mara napadła na mnie, pozbawiła mnie mocy tak jak ciebie, po czym wygnała do krainy śmiertelników. Pozostawiła mi jednak pamięć o całej mojej rodzinie i pochodzeniu, a także zostawiła mnie nieśmiertelnym. To dzięki temu pamiętałem, jak wyglądała moja ukochana, najstarsza siostra. – tu Emmett uśmiechnął się do mnie czule, i aż sama uśmiechnęłam się do niego. – Początkowo jak cię zobaczyłem, nie chciałem uwierzyć w to, że mogłabyś być Eirabellą, moją siostrą. Sądziłem, że jesteś do niej po prostu niesamowicie podobna. Jednak gdy zobaczyłem tamtego wieczora Marę za kierownicą tego auta, wiedziałem już, że moje oczy jednak mnie nie zmyliły. Chciałem ci to wyznać już w szpitalu, ale stwierdziłem, że to za wcześnie, i że mogłabyś doznać jakiegoś szoku. Dopiero jak Scott mnie odnalazł uświadomiłem sobie, że musimy się zjednoczyć jak najszybciej, zanim Mara rozdzieli nas na zawsze.

- To jeszcze nie wszystko. – dodał nagle Scott, wręcz promieniejąc radością. – Emmett zna sposób, jak przezwyciężyć urok Mary.

- Naprawdę? – Emmett przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Jak?

- Najpierw musimy odnaleźć Jacka. – powiedział Emmett, wyciągając do mnie zachęcająco dłoń. – On jest naszym kluczem do zdjęcia uroku. Bez niego nic nie wskóramy. Ujęłam posłusznie dłoń mojego właśnie odzyskanego brata, i ruszyliśmy za Scottem na zewnątrz, w stronę jego zaczarowanych sań. Carol z Curtisem zostali w domu jej rodziców, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Ja tymczasem wyruszyłam ze Scottem i Emmettem na poszukiwania Jacka Frosta – jedynej istoty, jaką obdarzyłam tak silnym uczuciem, i najwyraźniej również jedynej, jaka mogła ze mnie zdjąć ten urok.

Wsiedliśmy do sań Scotta, i ruszyliśmy we wskazanym przez Emmetta kierunku.

Po drodze nie zamieniłam z nimi prawie ani słowa – Emmett co prawda wypytywał się mnie, jak potoczyły się losy reszty rodzeństwa. Zgodnie z prawdą opowiedziałam mu o matce Mary, którą czarownica zabiła własnymi czarami, o naszej biednej siostrze, której śmiertelnik złamał serce. O naszym młodszym bracie, który poległ podczas wojny z klanem lodowych gigantów z Arktyki.

Z całej naszej rodziny przeżyliśmy tylko ja i Emmett. A ja dodatkowo jeszcze do niedawna byłam pewna, że jestem ostatnią z rodu, i że zgładzenie mojej osoby przez Marę zakończy nasz ród na dobre.

W końcu, po długim locie, dotarliśmy na miejsce. Wysiadłam z sań jako pierwsza, po czym zaczekałam na Scotta i Emmetta.

- Jesteś pewien, że to tutaj? – spytałam się cicho. Mara nadal mogła tu na nas czatować, chcąc zadać mi śmiertelny cios.

- Tak, to na pewno tu. – odparł Emmett, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. – To tutaj Mara przetrzymywała mnie jako dziecko, tuż przed tym, jak mnie nie wygnała do świata śmiertelników. – tyle mi wystarczyło. Ruszyłam śmiało do przodu, nie bacząc już na to, czy Mara czai się gdzieś w pobliżu, czy nie. Teraz zależało mi tylko na odnalezieniu Jacka, i przywróceniu swoich mocy. Potem zamierzałam się zająć Marą raz, a dobrze, aby w przyszłości nic podobnego nie miało już miejsca.

Niemalże wbiegłam do małej chatki, jaka znajdowała się na końcu zaśnieżonej alejki, i momentalnie wstrzymałam oddech.

A jednak coś takiego jak szczęście istnieje.

Na mój widok Jack wstał z prostego, niewygodnie wyglądającego krzesła.

- Eira? – spytał się Jack z niedowierzaniem, patrząc się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

Uśmiechnęłam się z ulgą, wiedząc podświadomie, że teraz wszystko już będzie dobrze.

A potem już wszystko potoczyło się własnym życiem.

Jack ujął mnie mocno, i w chwilę później zimny zefir okrążył moją twarz, a ja sama przymknęłam lekko powieki, z radością po raz pierwszy mogąc być z Jackiem.

Jego pocałunek był jednocześnie mroźny i gorący. Objęłam go mocniej, kompletnie zapominając o całym otaczającym nas świecie. Tkwiłam w tej bajce jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, zanim nie poczułam jeszcze czegoś.

Coś się we mnie zmieniało. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której odsunęliśmy się od siebie, bladoniebieski obłok objął moją osobę, i zasłonił mnie całkowicie. Dokładnie czułam i widziałam wszystko – jak moje ciało powraca do swojej dawnej temperatury, jak moje ludzkie ubrania zmieniają się z powrotem w suknię Królowej Śniegu, jak moje włosy odzyskują swój lodowy blond połysk, jak moja skóra blednie, powracając do normalnego kolorytu...

Wiedziałam bardzo dobrze, co się ze mną działo – wracałam do życia jako Królowa Śniegu. Zaklęcie jakimś cudem zostało zniesione, i ja sama zaczynałam się już domyślać, jak mogło do tego dojść.

Obłok nagle zniknął, i pierwszą osobą, jaką dostrzegłam, był Emmett. Uśmiechał się on od ucha do ucha, a jego ludzkie ubrania także zostały zastąpione, tak jak moje, przez ubrania typowe dla istot zimy.

- Zapewne już się domyśliłaś, jak można było zdjąć zaklęcie. – Emmett uśmiechnął się filuternie, i na tym etapie cieszyłam się, że powróciłam do swojej normalnej postaci, bo przynajmniej nie mogłam się już zarumienić.

- A jakim cudem ty powróciłeś do swojej postaci? – spytałam się, zerkając na Jacka, który chyba jeszcze nie skojarzył, z kim ma do czynienia.

- Widocznie moja klątwa była powiązana z twoją. Mara nieźle to wymyśliła, i musiała naprawdę wiele stuleci czekać na tą okazję. Ale, na szczęcie, udało nam się ją przechytrzyć. – Jack nadal wyglądał na co najmniej zdezorientowanego. Postanowiłam mu zatem trochę pomóc.

- Jack…to jest Emmett. – Jack nadal nic nie skojarzył. – To mój zaginiony młodszy brat. – w końcu zapaliła się lampka, pomyślałam z rozbawieniem, widząc nagłą zmianę w mimice Jacka.

- Emmett? – spytał się Jack z niedowierzaniem. Emmett tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

Nagle coś huknęło, błysnęło, i w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się Mara we własnej osobie. Już z triumfalnym uśmiechem na ustach podniosła rękę, aby rzucić zaklęcie, gdy nagle jej wzrok padł na moją śnieżnobiałą suknię, i moją koronę. Uśmiech zrzedł jej natychmiastowo.

- Oj, chyba znalazłaś się w złym miejscu, o złym czasie. – powiedziałam z przekąsem, myślami nakazując mrozowi otoczyć Marę. Emmett w tym czasie rozpoczął manipulację pobliskim lodem, jaki zwisał z sufitu. Jack stanął u mojego boku, po czym, jakby dla zabawy, chuchnął lekko mrozem w stronę Mary.

- Chyba drugiej szansy nie dostaniesz. – powiedział Jack. Mara, wściekła jak nigdy wcześniej, w panice rzuciła na nas zaklęcie, które jednak odbiło się od nas.

A potem, jednocześnie, cała nasza trójka ją zaatakowała.

Połączone moce trzech mitycznych istot zimy spowodowały, że Mara w ułamku sekundy zamarzła na jeden, wielki sopel lodu. Nie miała nawet szans na obronę.

W chwilę później ten sam sopel eksplodował, pozbywając się raz na zawsze Mary nie tylko z naszego życia, ale także i z życia całej planety.

Popatrzyliśmy się po sobie, uśmiechając się lekko. Emmett uśmiechał się najszerzej z nas – jakby nie patrzeć, po wielu setkach prostego, nudnego, szarego życia jako śmiertelnik, nareszcie odzyskał nie tylko moce, ale i swoją rodzinę.

- To jak, wracamy do domu ucztować?


	13. 12 Idealne zakończenie

To było chyba najbardziej huczne przyjęcie, jakie Północ widziała od wielu, wielu setek lat.

Bal odbył się w moim pałacu, przy asyście wszystkich mitycznych istot, jakie tylko dało się sprosić. Wszyscy świętowali pokonanie Mary, i przywrócenie porządku naturalnego na świecie.

Ja odzyskałam swój tron, i miałam nareszcie swojego „króla". Jack okazał się być nie tylko idealnym przyjacielem, ale także i partnerem. Razem objęliśmy władzę nad daleką Północą, pozostawiając tereny położone nieco bardziej na południe Scottowi i jego rodzinie. Sam Emmett tymczasem został moim oficjalnym zastępcą i prawą ręką, i w trójkę rządziliśmy krainą śniegu i lodu.

Bal był huczny, i trwał do samego rana. Scott i Carol oficjalnie przedstawili magicznemu światu swojego synka, a także poinformowali nas, że wkrótce na świecie pojawi się ich kolejne dziecko.

My tymczasem po prostu cieszyliśmy się, że udało nam się to przetrwać.

- Podobno szukają jakiegoś zastępstwa za Kupidyna. – powiedział do nas Emmett, gdy po kolejnym tańcu dosiadł się do nas do głównego stołu. – Matka Natura spytała się mnie, czy nie chciałbym do nich dołączyć, skoro ty oficjalnie również zostałaś członkinią Rady Mitycznych Istot.

- Cała nasza trójka w radzie…oj, mogłoby być ciekawie. – po tych słowach uśmiechnęłam się lekko do młodszego brata. – Co jeszcze ci zaproponowali?

- A, jakieś tam małe tereny na Alasce. Obejrzałem je co prawda, ale jakoś mnie nie zainteresowały. Wolę być bliżej rodziny. – i kolejna wymiana wesołych uśmiechów.

- Jak sądzisz, czy taka czarownica jak Mara może jeszcze się pojawić? – dobiegło nas nagle pytanie Carol. Spojrzałam się na nią uważnie, i zobaczyłam w jej oczach to, co i u mnie krzątało się po głowie: „byleby nie było po powtórki z rozrywki".

- Może tak, może nie…nigdy nie wiadomo. – odparłam zgodnie z prawdą. Jack machinalnie ujął moją dłoń, a rysy jego twarzy nieco się wyostrzyły. – Teraz jednak będziemy już przygotowani na wszelkie podstępy, jakie mogą nam zgotować czarownice. Raz udało się nas przechytrzyć, i spowodować zdradę jednego z naszych. Drugim razem jednak nie pójdzie im tak łatwo. – Carol uśmiechnęła się blado, słysząc to.

- Mam taką nadzieję. – odparła, a jej uśmiech nagle lekko się powiększył. – Nie chciałabym was już widzieć osobno. Widzę teraz, jaką idealną parę tworzycie. – i kolejne radosne uśmiechy. Słowo honoru, od lat nie uśmiechałam się tyle, co przez ostatnie pół miesiąca.

- Oj, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. – odpowiedziałam.

Bal trwał do późnych godzin rannych. Następnego dnia zaczęły się od nowa przygotowania do pożegnania zimy na większości kontynentów, i rozpoczęcia przygotowań do nadchodzących Świąt Wielkanocnych. Króliczek Wielkanocny mógł być znów w centrum zainteresowania, a Matka Natura, z drobną pomocą moją i Emmetta, rozpoczęła „usuwanie" zimy z planety, aby dać miejsce następnej porze roku – wiośnie. Teraz pozostało nam już tylko czekać tych kolejnych parę miesięcy, aż ponownie nadejdzie nasza kolej, i staniemy się najważniejszymi istotami na świecie przez te parę długich, mroźnych dla Ziemi miesięcy.

Wygraliśmy tą walkę, i byłam pewna, że w razie czego wygramy i następne. Teraz jednak mogliśmy się cieszyć swoim towarzystwem, i nie być już zmuszonymi do rozłąki.

Jak to ktoś mądrze powiedział: „W grupie siła". Teraz, po wiekach radzenia sobie sama, wreszcie to doceniłam. I nie zamierzałam tego zaprzepaścić. Nigdy.


End file.
